Possession
by Lily Summers
Summary: Ginny Weasley was captured during battle but was kept alive by Voldemort as his 'pet'. But Ginny's high spirits and trouble making ways are too much for him to handle at the moment. This is where Draco Malfoy comes into the mix.
1. Prologue Pet

Possession

Rated: R. This chapter has been rated so because of sexual references and overall theme. It is also rated for sexual content in later chapters. This is in no way smut. This fic had a plot and is **definitely** going somewhere.

Summary: Ginny was captured during battle but was kept alive by Voldemort as his 'pet'. But Ginny's high spirits and trouble making ways are too much for him to handle at the moment. This is where Draco Malfoy comes into the mix.

Disclaimer: I, in no way own Harry Potter or any character, nor am I making any money off of this. These characters and Harry Potter itself belong to the talented J.K Rowling.

A/N: Here we go, another D/G, I just can't get enough! I know the title is very common, but trust me, it fits entirely too well. This will be a very angsty, very dark fic, but yes, romantic however twisted it may be. Must give a very, very big thanks to Casey Katemera, my awesome beta-reader who did an amazing job! Thanks!

I hope you guys enjoy the fic, please R/R! :D

Cheers!

Prologue- Pet

"Come over here, _pet,_" Voldemort eyed the dainty, petite red head as she indisputably drifted towards him, abandoning the shaggy looking, large proportioned death eater who had brought her here, dragging her by the arm.

As she came within arms length of Voldemort he rose from the throne-like seat. The throne consisted of silver and green stone snakes entwined around its arms and legs, red jewels for eyes. Only one near the bottom of the left foot leg had black jeweled eyes, hollow and deep. Ginny constantly thought, and was convinced she saw the stone wince or slither slightly, before falling back into place at Voldemorts' feet.

She stopped at seeing her master rise. He slowly slithered beside her and she bowed her head, letting the long curtain of blood red curls cascade down her dainty features and brown, strangely hollow eyes. She felt his bony arm wrap slowly, but surprisingly firmly about her small waist and pull her body closer to his, her back completely pressed on his front. Where she should have felt heat, she felt unpleasant shivers. His other hand snaked its way to the spot right below her breasts, where he pulled her even tighter against him. His neck craned, his chin almost resting on her shoulder, Voldemort's snake-like red eyes settled on the chubby man, still standing alarmingly close to the threshold of the door.

"Where did you find her this time?" he demanded more than asked the man, who had suddenly begun to sway on the spot, his eyes landing on anything but the Dark Lord.

"The library, my Lord," the man's voice rattled uncomfortably and Voldemorts eyes narrowed into red slits, still his gaze firmly on the man, his grip around Ginny's body tightened considerably, making her whimper slightly in pain.

"Pet…" his lips brushed Ginny's ear now and she felt the urge to run, kick, scream, anything to get away, but she didn't dare…

"Were you in the library today?" he asked her, his hands moving across the flat of her stomach, only a thin silk green slip to separate his cold hands from her warm skin. Her heart beat a mile a minute. There was no telling if he suspected or trusted her by the tone of his voice and Ginny did not dare answer. Ginny was caught by surprise when Voldemort's hands snapped to her wrists, where he took hold of them rigidly, making her this time yelp out loud. He violently, but swiftly, turned her around to face him, his narrowed eyes now settling on the cascading waterfall of red curls that settled on her face, and shielding his gaze from her. He let go of one of her arms, leaving a deep bruise imprint on the milky white skin and slowly tucked the red locks behind her ear, his touch on her cheek scorching and strangely freezing at the same time. He then placed one finger underneath her chin and tilted it upwards so that her eyes were involuntary compelled to stare into the red of his eyes.

"When I ask you a question I expect you to answer me!" His hold tightened on her other arm and closing her eyes in pain she whimpered. Ginny's thoughts raced like mad and mixed with the pain she couldn't pick one from the other. She knew the consequences of going to the library, and she didn't want to face them.

"No, I wasn't there," she lied.

His other hand held her side now tightly enough to make bruises and the nails were beginning to sink into the flesh on both her left arm and hip.

"Are you completely sure about that…_pet_…?" and with that, she felt the small sharp sensation of the nails penetrate her skin and the small blood drops drizzled as they subsided through the burning newly made slits on her flesh. Her closed eyes began to water and she threw her head back in pain, clenching her fists into balls so as to not burst out.

"Open your eyes!" Voldemort demanded and she slowly tilted her head back to look at his. Her eyes slowly opened, leaving way for a tear to trickle slowly down the curve of her cheek. Her vision slightly clouded by tears she could still see clearly into those red eyes. A sudden strange, warm yet familiar feeling washing over her.  

"I was at the library today," to her surprise she said calmly, and quite willingly.  She was flung backwards then suddenly, where she stumbled and landed flatly on her bottom on the space right in front of the throne like chair, upon the cold, black marble floor. Her head spun with the blacks and greens of the room as she suddenly seemed to come out of a trance. The feeling had gone and she was now left with the pain from the newly made slits on her skin. Another tear trickled slowly down her cheek as she felt the deep nail marks on her skin with her finger tips.

"Do not lie to me again, silly girl!" Voldemorts voice boomed in front of her and she cowered against the seat, gripping one of the snake covered legs. He reached a bony arm towards her and she squirmed uncomfortably, trying like a frightened child to get away. To her surprise he simply held one of her blood red curls in his hand, his voice softened.

"You **cannot** lie to me, Virginia. I am part of you, inside you, I know you, and all your pretty little thoughts, and sneaky secrets…" he trailed off and tilted his head thoughtfully as he let the curl drop back into place. His features twisted as he noticed something strange in her face…as if she was trying to hide something from him…

"That girl hasn't only been in the library!" the death eater that had been standing patiently, but shiftily at the door now spoke out, forgetting himself. "Out and about all over the place! We have to be watching for her everywhere she goes!" He glared at Ginny, almost as a challenge, a snide look on his face, and went on, "Slowing us down is what she is, causing trouble! And do you know _which_ book she was reading!?" Ginny's eyes widened as the death eater seemed to snicker at her. Voldemorts eyes turned into a deadlier shade of red, his pupils contracting as he heard the death eater speak so freely.

"What book?" he raised an eyebrow and began to turn to Ginny.

Ginny panicked, the man had seen which book she had been reading, and if he told her Lord, then Voldemort would surely torture her. Ginny sent nasty looks at the death eater and he only smiled. Voldemort looked to be getting inpatient and Ginny thought quickly,

"He touched me!" she yelled in a desperate tone, remembering the exact events from before, anything to shut up the stupid man!

"What?" Voldemorts eyes slowly landed on the death eater, his voice dangerously low, down to a slither even.

"What do you mean touch, Virginia? Is **_this_** what you were hiding?" Ginny nodded, and to her delight Voldemort began to walk to the death eater, who was now on his knees, pleading his innocence, tears were even leaking from his eyes. But all three knew the truth. Few had been stupid enough to try and get the best of Voldemort's 'possessions', and none ever got away with it. Within seconds the death eater was nothing more than a lifeless corpse, warm blood dripping from the sides of his mouth and ears. No doubt Voldemort enjoyed hurting Ginny, in more ways than one. He was a manipulator, and enjoyed having control, but Voldemort was also very possessive of his belongings. No one was to touch them, hurt them, or cause them any pain…but himself.

"Silly disobedient pet," Voldemort sneered in a testy voice as he walked back swiftly towards her where she sat on the marble floor. "What shall I ever do with you?" His voice had a hint of annoyance and as he reached for her and grabbed a fist full of her blood red locks, and jerked them up violently, forcing her to get up with them. Once she stood he pushed her backwards so that she fell, sitting properly on the throne. His eyes glinted for a moment as he gazed at her dainty figure in a possessive and protective way. He seemed to stop for a moment, a bit hesitantly battling himself for a solution. A long moment passed before he seemed to sneer a bit.

"I think my pet needs a sitter," he passed his thumb over her cheek, his face close to hers and smirked when he saw her shiver. To Ginny's surprise and shock a single snake from the right hand of the throne unraveled itself form the tightly wound nest of stone snakes and began to slither onto Ginny's body, tightly wounding her to the seat. She struggled, her eyes lighting up with fear but the more she struggled the tighter the snake became around her body, and soon her breathing sounded like nothing more than a wheeze. Voldemort chuckled coldly as he seemed to summon the snake to turn its head, its red, ruby eyes glinting in the dim torch light. It was barely visible, but the words 'Draco Malfoy' were imprinted into the back of the stone snake's head.

Voldemort laughed a cold low inhuman laugh, "Of course, I should have known. My right hand man," he leaned into Ginny, still trapped and struggling against the cold stone snake. She gasped as his face appeared so close to her own, her lungs in desperate need of oxygen, she felt one of his hands slither onto and tighten around her thigh, her eyes widened, "hopefully he will teach you some more discipline…" he trailed off, squeezing her thigh tighter as he pressed his thin, cold pale lips against hers.

"…my _pet_" he mumbled into her mouth.       


	2. A Common Whore

A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is **way** overdue, and I really do apologies for that. I feel so terrible for taking so long to update, especially after all your **wonderful** comments! It made me so happy to see that so many people enjoyed my story! You guys really made my year (Yes, year. Or even longer!) You guys are so brilliant. The reason I did not update to give an explanation was that I was stuck to be perfectly honest. Yes, I had a plot from the beginning, but small details were completely blocking me from writing anything. I was sitting there with a half written chapter wondering what I need to foreshadow and all that nonsense. But now the details and such have been decided and the story should just come flowing out! (hopefully) XD Any who…here is the second chapter, I do hope it meets up to the standards, and most of all I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R :)

To answer some questions before I forget: No, this is not the sequel to another story, it starts as chapter one did, so don't go about looking for it, because there will be none. All information concerning events before the war shall slowly be revealed as the story goes on. And secondly, yes! This will definitely evolve into a d/g. What kind of shipper would I be if it didn't? ;)

A huge, GIGANTIC, "THANK YOU!" to my very, awesome beta reader Malú, and my two friends Lisa and Liisa (yes, two different people) for helping with grammar, spelling and all that jazz.

Cheers!

Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat this? "I do not own Draco." It makes me sad…(a girl can dream, can't she?) Neither do I own Ginny, Harry Potter or any of these brilliant characters or ideas. The brilliant J.K. Rowling is the creator of such things, they're all hers.

Rating: R. This chapter has been rated so because of sexual references and overall theme. It is also rated for sexual content in later chapters. This is in no way smut. This fic has a plot and is **definitely** going somewhere. (Don't let the chapter title throw you off now, there's nothing too bad in this chapter.)

Chapter Two-A Common Whore

The blonde young man walked slowly but precisely down the cold and musty halls. His long strides, which gave away for his expensive looking cloak to below behind him, were fierce and confident. His head held up in a way of absurd arrogance and pride, he did not even glance to the sides at the unworthy of his gaze. People could not help but stare at the gleaming broche pinned down to the luxurious cloak from afar, merely the spectators. It glistened, two snakes; one gleaming green, the other sparkling silver entwined, their tails and necks coiled around each other. The green snake's eye consisted of a fiery red transparent stone; it was evident that in between the glassy walls, a glowing liquid rested there. The sliver snake's eye on the other hand was made of a simple and smooth black, hollow stone. The importance and significance of this broche was no mystery to any who laid eyes upon it. This peace of art was awarded only to the cruelest, the coldest, the most inhumane, the most evil of all beings. And it was no coincidence that it just happened to be pinned upon the very cloak belonging to one, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Draco was suddenly flung forwards by a strong arm landing upon his back. He stumbled slightly before regaining his balance and composure. The sneer evident on his face he slowly turned to raise hell with the mad man so stupid to cross his path.

"Oh…" Draco's handsome, chiseled features fell as he saw the gleaming face of Blaise Zabini. With it left any possible thoughts of punishment, and Draco's sneer deepened at the thought of his fun for the day being taken away. "It's _you._"

"Yes," Blaise's boyish good looks and almost impossibly deep blue eyes beamed as his thin red lips stretched into a deep smile. One obviously meant for the friendly torture of Draco. "Who else would **dare** cross the great Draco Malfoy's path? With the exception of our Dark Lord of course." He smirked slightly, still holding a teasing air.

Draco's cold, stormy grey-silver eyes lingered on Blaise for a moment, emotionless and calculating. The badge pinned on Blaise's cloak consisting of a single silver snake with a glassy red eye; signifying his high status, still one under Draco's own. The sad thing was that this man was the only one Draco could spend more than five minutes with, without getting a severe lip cramp from sneering. When it came to company, and even perhaps friendship, if one dared to go as far as to name it that, Blaise, Draco came to find was an intelligent man with a good head on his shoulders. It was his morals, laid back and gleeful spirits which kept him in outside bounds of the Death Eaters, and under the watchful, doubtful eye of Voldemort. Yet it was this same attitude in which he gained such high ranks and the trust and friendships of many around him, for this was an attitude so rare for a time and setting such as this. It was quite refreshing to be honest.

Draco's lip curled slightly and Draco met Blaise's gaze with a stony one, "Zabini." He acknowledged coldly and begun to once again stride, this time with faster steps down the stone hall.

Blaise passed a hand slowly and patiently through his short, messy black hair and with a deep, laid back breath jogged until he caught up to Draco. Speedily, he walked now keeping his place beside Draco and placed an arm out in front off him, making him once again, stop in his tracks.

When Draco turned to face the blue-eyed man with raised eyebrows, Blaise frowned, "Don't act so cocky, Draco. Ever since you're father got captured and you've been made the Dark Lord's second hand man, given that stupid broche, you've been acting nothing but self centered," Blaise paused then, his thin lips creasing once again into a teasing, lazy smile, "you'd think a son would grieve for his father."

Draco's sneer lifted into a snaky smirk then, his eyes flashing with a sudden malice he snickered, "You'd think." And with a smirk they both chuckled as if at an old overly repeated joke between the oldest and closest of friends. They turned then and once again began walking, this time at a more leisurely pace, side by side down the dimly lit hallway.

"Seriously though," Blaise flashed Draco a concerned look, "any word on your father?"

"No," Draco's back went rigid and he once again held that air of unfriendly importance, "would you think I would care less how that man is doing?" he spat, his tone spiteful. Draco still looked straight ahead, his chin held high.

Blaise lowered his head slightly, his eyes darting to the floor and then back to Draco's face. He shook his head slightly, letting his hair fall about his face and was about to respond when a feminine cracked voice interrupted,

"You wouldn't care, would you?" the woman hissed. The venom that the woman's voice held sent shivers down Blaise's back. Heck, it even sent shivers down Draco's back, and for good reason too. The tall, sickly slender woman with soft flowing long blonde hair and big, deep blue eyes which at the moment were narrowed all belonged to Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. She was carrying a load of clean uniforms in her dainty, bony hands and was looking up at Draco, such hatred set in her features, her soft pale pink lips set in a scowl that Draco felt some small part of him wring in his very heart.

"Mum, please" he touched her shoulder softly but she quickly flinched and shrugged his hand away. "Mum, let me help you with that. After all I am your son," he reached for the bundle of clean uniforms in her hands, an unusual kind expression on his face.

"I don't have a son" **S**he hissed and snatched away the uniforms. Tearing her gaze away from Draco, she began to once more shuffle down the hallway, in the opposite direction as fast as her tall, skinny legs would carry her.

"Apparently she still blames you" Commented Blaise, watching Narcissa go. He slowly turned back to Draco and examined his face cautiously, almost disappointed to see that emotionless mask, as always.

Draco turned around and began walking once again, this time, no trace of casualness in his walk, "You think?" he said in a sardonic, sarcastic voice.

Awkward silence clung in the air as they made the rest of the way down the stone halls and came to a halt in front of two heavy black stone doors. With an easy flick of Draco's wand the doors slid open and both men entered the stale smelling room. The room itself was decorated lusciously in greens, blacks and silvers, just like the rest of the Malfoy Manor. A long rectangular, dark wood table stretched from end to end of the large room, with countless chairs on either side. The only window in the room was covered with thick black cloth drapes, the rest of the room decorated in green. The only source of light in the room were the low burning hovering fire balls placed at six different sections of the space, causing low dark shadows to swallow the room.

The conversation that had been carried out just moments ago died down immediately as all the men who were already in the room spotted the highly ranking generals enter the room. They stood until Blaise gave them a hand signal as if to say, 'sit' and once again the low murmur of conversation began to stir. Usually Draco would have been furious at such an ignorance of his power, but right at the moment he had other things on his mind. He walked calmly over to the head of the table, Blaise sitting to his right, and scanned the room lazily. All men in Death Eater robes sat in the chairs of the two rows, most of them shuffling papers, others leaning back comfortably on the leather bound seats, murmuring with a companion.

"Today," Draco began without so much of a warning. The entire room instantly quieted, Draco's lips curving into a power hungry smile at having such authority, "We need to discuss the Werewolves. Their loyalties are shifting and if we can get the better of them, then our army would grow considerably. Although for that, we must know as much about the breed as we possibly can." He finished, raising an eyebrow dangerously as if someone might object. "Who was in charge of recovering the information?" He demanded. He leaned back in his chair and began to tap at the hand rest with his fingernails impatiently when no one came forward.

"Goyle" Blaise responded after a few moments of silence. He sighed and tapped his wand playfully on the desk a couple of times out of boredom before adding, "but he's not here."

"Last I saw of him he was in the library retrieving the books, sir," a voice piped up amongst the robed figures. Blaise's eyes glittered for a moment as he slowly began to rise from his seat, "I'll go get him," he smiled at the thought of an excuse to escape this horribly boring meeting.

Draco smirked and stretched out a hand to block Blaise's path, feeling a bolt of anger go through him. "Zabini" he smiled a twisted smile, "your job here is much too important," his voice was painfully sarcastic, "and you will surely be sorely missed. I'll go get Goyle, you keep the meeting going."

Blaise gave Draco a side glance but couldn't quite complain. He sat back down, the glint in his eyes only partly faded and pointed to the door, "Be my guest," he said as Draco stood and walked out the door.

**_Finally_,** He thought, walking out of the room and away from the stale smell of built up dirt. He couldn't believe the kind of idiots he was forced to associate with, but he had to admit something about whipping off that stupid hopeful grin from Zabini's face had slightly perked Draco up. He made his way down the way he had come not so long ago and turned a corner. Pushing open the large wooden door he gazed upon the dimly lit library.

The smell of old, aging books clung to the air and he tapped his foot, letting out a breath of disgust as he caught sight of Goyle. He was sitting on the far end of the library at the small sitting area lounged with luscious leather sofas in the corner. In front of him was a slim woman, wearing a tight white slip with a deep V-neck under thin black robes, which were opened just enough to tease. Her long flowing, blood red curls clung in sexy waves about her shoulders and she had a flirty yet fragile air about her. Goyle's hand was placed roughly upon the inside of her thigh; he moved it sloppily as he leaned over and grunted something. Draco sneered is sheer disgust, Goyle flirting was a sad and disgusting sight. When the girl leaned over slightly, reviling just a hint of her cleavage Draco shook his head but smirked nonetheless. Flirting back with Goyle was almost just as sad, if not more as seeing him do the deed in the first place. **_She must want something_,** he concluded. He knew very well who the woman was, all death eaters did, Voldemort made sure of it. The Weasleyette was Voldemorts whore, plain and simple. It actually disgusted Draco to even think of what went on in his chambers; it was a disappointment to see his own lord had a taste for such….riffraff. The thought alone made him gag and he made it his personal business **not** to run into the girl or have anything to do with her for that matter. Yes, she was very attractive, Draco had no problem admitting this, but as he saw it, she was nothing more than a common whore trying to survive the war.

Draco shook his head slightly, it was a death wish to even touch the girl Voldemort was so protective of, but if Goyle wanted to get killed, it was one less moronic idiot to deal with. Draco was about to turn and go but suddenly stopped cold as Goyle handed over his wand to the girl, still looking horny and desperate. The girl on the other hand stopped flirting completely, her gaze transfixed on the power just handed over to her. She examined the wand for a few moments, her eyes widening and a small smirk playing on her features. She wasn't listening to a word Goyle was saying now and she got up abruptly, Goyle sloppily taking a hold on her elbow, trying to get her to sit back down, and succeeding because of his dominant strength over her. She snarled something but tucked away the wand in her robe pocket, and then smiled just as sweetly as before.

"Goyle, you idiot!" Draco snarled under his breath as he walked over to the two. He had just given the Weasley magic, something she was not allowed to even go near. He would have let it be, but Goyle was under his command, and he knew whatever happened would be placed on his own head.

"Wow, this is a new low, even for a Weasley." He sneered in disgust as he approached them. Ginny looked up at him suddenly her eyes narrowed.

"Fuck off!" She hissed in a dangerous voice. Draco stopped, being taken aback for only a split second. She looked so fragile and broken that it was a shock to hear her speak with such venom.

"Give it to me, Weasley!" He commanded, reaching out a hand.

"I was here first Malfoy, you wait your turn." Goyle suddenly stood up, his weight swaying slightly as he confronted Draco.

Draco glared at Goyle, "I'm talking about the wand you thick idiot!" He seethed, "Voldemort will have my head for your stupidity."

Goyle looked sheepish, "She just said she wanted to hold it." He grinned stupidly, a horny grin still plastered on his chubby features.

Draco sighed heavily, annoyed "Just leave" he told Goyle, "…**now!**" Goyle nodded stupidly and wobbled out of the library. Draco now looked back at Ginny, only to find she had gotten up and was trying to silently make her way out.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco grabbed a hold of her wrist, forcing her to stop abruptly.

"Let go!" She seethed, shaking her arm furiously, trying to wag him off. He only got a hold of her other wrist and pinned her back against a near by bookshelf. She wriggled madly as his grip became tighter on her wrists. Suddenly she gave him a swift kick on the leg. His features barley flinched but he let go of her.

"I don't need this." He said, surprisingly calm as he took out his wand and waved it. Instantly Ginny felt herself drawn back to the chair she sat on before, forced by some non-existent mass to sit. With another flick of the wand, Goyle's wand flew out of her pocket and into Draco's hand.

"There." He said comply, whipping off imaginary dirt from his robes.

"That was my wand!" She whispered through clenched teeth, but something in her tone was defeated, and she almost seemed just as broken as before. Draco couldn't help but purse his lips slightly as she leaned back into the chair, her eyes completely hollow, trailing down to the ground, suddenly looking so fragile. He walked over to her cautiously, standing right in front of her. He looked down, a small frown on his features.

"It wasn't yours to being with, Weasel." He sneered, tucking both wands away in his robe pocket.

"Why don't you keep you're ugly nose out of where it doesn't belong? It's called common curtsey and respect!" She snapped, but her head was still bowed, her eyes dim.

Draco's features tightened his lip curling in disgust, "I don't respect whores." He murmured the disgust more than evident in his voice.

The slight tremble that had been issuing through her body stopped abruptly, her muscles clenched and her head slowly rose, the long strands of hair falling to the sides of her features. Her gaze settle on his, her eyes suddenly lit into fiery globes as she looked up at him. Draco fought the urge to take a step back it looked as if all hell would be let loose. Still, her slim body clung weakly to the material of the chair, but her eyes...they made her seem as if she held the strength of a hundred Death Eaters.

Just as Draco saw the slim line of her lips widen to respond, her eyes grew even larger, this time the expression grew different. Fear and confusion read on her face, as if she knew something he didn't. Suddenly she began to rise out of the chair slightly and Draco frowned, why had his spell worn off? But it looked as if an invisible force were pulling her up. She was struggling now, her hands suddenly flung to her neck. She clutched at it desperately, as if trying to claw the flesh off. Her cheeks were beginning to flush and her breaths came out as deranged, mangled gasps. Her eyes which were once lit with fire were now dashing about the room with a silent plea. This time Draco did take a step back, immediately reaching for his wand, something was horribly wrong…

"Weasley, what's-?" He stopped abruptly, seeing right before his eyes a bony hand materialize on Ginny's neck. Right when she looked as if she was about to pass out, the rest of the body connected to that hand slowly appeared…Lord Voldemort. One hand was tightly grasping the red head's neck; the other was fastened tightly around her waist. He stood behind her, his front pressed on her back. His neck was craned so that his chin almost rested on her shoulder, his red burning eyes settled on her face with amusement. Draco was caught in an awkward position as he simply watched, his hand limply gripping his wand.

"Well, well, well…" The amused slither of Voldemort's voice filled the now deadly quiet room, except for the mangled breaths and grunts escaping Ginny's lips "**L**ook who we have here."

Ginny's eyes darted to look at her Dark Lord, her hands stopped pounding onto his boney own, and her struggling seized. "My pet" Ginny let out a huge, exasperated breath when Voldemort's grip suddenly weakened about her neck, but her body went limp against his and he held her against him possessively. The hand that had gripped her neck was now slowly making its way downwards and Ginny whimpered.

"How many times have I told you that the library is restricted to small, red headed creatures?" Voldemort hissed into her ear. The only response was Ginny's jagged breaths her face was only now slowly beginning to turn back to its original shade.  
"You know very well what the punishment for disobeying me is, Virginia" Voldemort's hand stopped right above her cleavage now, and before Ginny could say a thing, the spot of milky white skin right below his hand burned a bright red and a piercing scream of pain escaped her lips. Instantly she fell limp and Voldemort released his grip, letting her fall into a heap at his feet. He walked around the sobbing figure over to Draco, who was still standing stalk still just about a meter away. Draco held Voldemort's steady gaze though his heart hammered, and bowed his head slightly in respect.

"Ah, young master Malfoy. How perfect that you happen to be here." Voldemort grinned.

"My Lord?" Draco questioned how did he have to do with any of this sickening display?

"As you see Draco," Voldemort gestured over to the trembling heap that was Ginny, "Ms. Weasley has been causing me some trouble. I need you to make sure she doesn't do it again" Voldemort stopped, his head tilting slightly to examine the blonde's reaction to this.

"A babysitter!?" Draco burst before thinking. Immediately he bit his tongue, how could he be so stupid? But then again, how could he not have acted in such a way? He was at the top of his ranks, Voldemort's second hand man! How could he be expected to play the role of Weasley's babysitter

Voldemorts eyes narrowed with a red eerie glow, "Is there a problem, Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head, "No, my Lord"

"Good" Voldemort smirked and without another glance at Draco turned once again to the red head. With a small motion of his hand, her body was slowly lifted into a standing position and he gripped at her neck once more. "Did you hear that, pet? Maybe Malfoy can teach you some discipline." He let go of her, and she once again fell into a heap at his feet. He watched the girl for a moment this time, as if taking some sort of twisted pleasure out of her pain for this time she had began to silently sulk. With that, and one last dark look, Voldemort disaperated. It was as if a dark fog no one had noticed before was lifted from the room, and once again everything seemed brighter. Draco only took one glance at the shivering Ginny Weasley before he strode out of the library, leaving the weeping girl on the floor.

_-fin of chapter two_


End file.
